maplestorymfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Label, Masterpiece Machine
This is a guide for Master Label, which is the Royal Style for appearance items. The guide will show you how to get the best Master Label. Get 'Special' Label from Royal Style In order to get the new Red, Black, or Master labels, you will need the ‘Special’ label items from the Cash Shop’s Royal Style. Go to Shop → Shop → Shop and choose to purchase either 1, 10, or 22 Royal Styles. Here, you can obtain ‘Special’ label items, which is highlighted by its golden card. ‘Special’ label items are required as material to later create Red, Black, and Master labels. The ‘Special’ label items will have a 'S' label on the top corner. You will need at least two ‘Special’ label item to produce a Red, Black, or Master label. Masterpiece Machines Now that we have our ‘Special’ label material items, we need ‘Masterpiece Machine’ to fuse them together to create Red, Black, and Master Labels. There are currently two different types of Masterpiece Machines in Shop → Best. Using Masterpiece Machine to Fuse 'Special Label' items Now that we have our masterpiece item, let’s move on to using them. * Step 1: Select the ‘Masterpiece Machine’ in your bag. * Step 2: Select your ‘Base’ item * Step 3: Only ‘Special’ and ‘Red’ labels can be selected as base materials! * Step 4: Then, select a second ‘Special’ label for your ‘material’. ** *Also, it is possible use to ‘Illusory Fabric’ as your second ‘material’ item instead of using a ‘special’ label item. ** However, it is not possible to use ‘Illusory Fabric’ as your ‘Base’ material. ‘Illusory Fabric’ can be purchased from Menu → Package → Fabric Package. * Step 5: Pres ‘USE’ Items Available from Masterpiece Machines 1 random item will be generated by random upon using the Masterpiece Machine. Master Label Style This is the highest luxury label style that can be obtained from Masterpiece machines. Red/Black Label Red and Black label styles are the same in appearance as existing Royal Styles. However, Red and Black label styles have special added options. Note: It is possible to use Red label styles as the base material for Masterpiece Machine. Black label items can only be obtained from the Masterpiece Machine when a Red label item is used as base material. It is not possible to use Black or Master labels as base materials. Hair Coupon Apart from luxury label styles, it’s also possible to obtain the new Fairy Hair Coupons and Mounts! Masterpiece Machine Q&A First, you will get different items depending on what type of label your base material has. S'''= Special / '''R= Red / B'''= Black / '''M= Master / Coupon= Fairy Hair Coupon. Second, the label of your base material will determine which item is generated by the Masterpiece Machine. Third, all options for Red, Black, and Master Label will have an expiry date. The expiry date is generated randomly in the following ways: Note: Although option stats expire**, style set effects will remain after the expiry date!** Master Label Season 1 Items Here are Master Label Season 1 items that can be obtained from Masterpiece Machines. *Fairy Wings mount is automatically added after equipping all 5 Fairy items to your character. The mount can then be added to your riding hotkeys. Please note that the Fairy Wings mount will automatically also disappear if one of your Fairy set items is removed. But don’t worry, the mount will reappear upon equipping all five 5 items. Red, Black, and Master Label Item Stats Here are the special options that are possible for Red, Black, and Master Label styles! Next, additional set effects are added for equipping your character with 3 or 5 set items! The set options for Special, Red, and Black labels are the same, whereas the Master Labels have stronger set effects! Also note: 3 Set Effects are only available for Master Label items. *The 5-piece set effects will be applied regardless of whether your set includes special, red, or black label items. *Fairy Mount set effects are only applied upon equipped all 5 Fairy Set pieces. Category:Guides